


Temple of Ice

by RiverDelta



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverDelta/pseuds/RiverDelta
Summary: Sociopath, they say, in whispers. They keep thinking that that's what's wrong.Like they can medicalize betrayal.You stand with the frozen boys and the frozen girls.





	Temple of Ice

Your name is Mark.

Your name is Temple.

Your name is Mark Driscoll.

Your name is Temple.

They know you as Temple.

You know you as Mark.

They're pretty much the same, now.

 

It's not over, yet. You're standing.

This room of yours full of human trophies feels like a lover's embrace.

Statues.

That's all these people deserve to be. Statues.

You're not a sociopath.

This is just right. It's what they deserve. 

Call it recycling. Taking the  _crap_ and making it something worth looking at.

You're an urban fucking artist.

 

This base is too small for you.

You deserve better. You deserve more. You deserve to have Biff back.

...It always comes back to him.

You deserve retribution.

 

You pace back and forth past Carolina, Washington, Arizona...

Keep pacing.

 

Forward.

Forward.

Turn.

Forward.

Forward.

Turn.

Forward.

Forward.

Turn.

Stop.

 

Sociopath, they say, in whispers. They keep thinking that that's what's wrong.

Like they can medicalize betrayal.

 

News flash. You feel as much as anyone.

 

If they want a diagnosis, you'd prefer "Aspergers' Syndrome, with PTSD".

Somehow that makes things seem a bit less morally clear cut, doesn't it?

 

You're not a sociopath.

 

You clearly feel things. You just don't show them. You speak in flowery, overdramatic metaphors...

Because that's easier than trying to fake the way everyone else seems to speak.

At least that's your thing.

 

Always with friends and always alone.

 

Disconnected.

 

Frozen boy.

 

But it's your fault, you're the monster.

Your fault you were used and discarded, treated like shit for faceless military goons.

It's always your fault.

You wish you didn't have to do this.

Really. 

You wish that Arizona, Washington, Carolina, Illinois, and all the rest could have been good people.

But blame the UNSC.

 

Or blame that sociopath freak Temple.

Your call.

 

So stand with the frozen boys and the frozen girls, and know that the very first frozen boy was Temple. An autistic kid who had the people he cared about used and taken away from him, and who isn't going to fucking take it any longer.

 

You can't touch the world, but it keeps choking you.

Temple of ice.


End file.
